


Лучший друг

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Pen Pals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: У Билла был  друг по переписке — самый лучший на свете. Однако он кое о чем умолчал.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Лучший друг

_Билл переписывался с одним из Бразилии... лет сто назад... Даже хотел ехать туда по обмену, но у родителей не было такой возможности, и Билл написал, что не может приехать. Бразильский друг очень обиделся и прислал ему шляпу с заклятием — у Билли от нее уши свернулись._

— Билли, а фто ты делаесь? — лепечет Рон деловито. Подбегает и кладёт руки на его колени. — Помоги!

Билл со вздохом откладывает перо и убирает пергамент. Все равно в ближайшие полчаса дописать не получится. Затем подхватывает братишку на руки. Слегка подбрасывает вверх.

Рон заливисто хохочет, будто его фейри защекотали, цепляется пухлыми ручонками за шею.

— А ты потяжелел, — подмигивает ему Билл. 

Рон задумывается на секундочку. Расплывается в улыбке.

— Я больсой? Совсем как ты?

— Ну почти, — вздыхает Билл и опускает его на пол. — Ну все, Рон, не мешай мне. У меня важное дело.

Важным делом зовется письмо в Бразилию. И как же трудно с ним справиться. 

На пергаменте просто не умещается все, что он хотел бы сказать. И если бы Билл говорил это вслух, по-настоящему — то, наверное, захлебнулся бы словами и опозорился. 

А строчки на пергаменте — наоборот, кажутся ему слишком уж спокойными и какими-то... Ненастоящими, что ли.

Билл улыбается. И все же нет ничего лучше, чем ждать ответа на письма. К его первому самому настоящему другу.

Билл сам вчера слышал, как мама говорила отцу: «Наша Стрелка теперь — самая настоящая путешественница».

Она наклонилась к отцу и что-то со смехом сказала ему на ухо. Родители совершенно точно говорили о нем и его письмах, и Билл со стыдом ощутил, что краснеет.

Он поспешил сбежать в свою комнату.

Потому что мама с папой, конечно же, знают, что он переписывается с другом из Бразилии, знают, что зовут его Луис и он волшебник...

Не знают они только одного.

По-настоящему Луиса зовут Луизой, и она одна куда красивее всех девчонок в Хогвартсе вместе взятых, включая совсем взрослых семикурсниц.

А ещё...

Она столько всего знает. Она такая крутая, что иногда Биллу становится непонятно, почему она с ним переписывается.

Он даже рад, что не может перечитать свои старые письма. Наверняка он выглядит в них... Глуповато.

В последнем письме Луиза пишет, как ездила с отцом на раскопки древнего гоблинского клада.

Вот это здорово. Она своими глазами видела настоящие магические сокровища, и, может быть, — как туманно намекалось между строчек письма, — даже сама помогала их добыть. 

По правде говоря, ему становится немного завидно. Все-таки он живет очень скучно. Никаких тебе приключений... А из добычи — только свежие яйца в курятнике каждое утро. 

И засыпая, Билл думает, что тоже обязательно после школы станет ликвидатором заклятий.

Как отец Луизы. И она сама.

Они ведь такие потрясающие...

***

Биллу хочется танцевать, разом спеть все мамины любимые песни Селестины Уорлок, обнять каждого жителя Оттери-Сент Кечпоул. Хоть волшебника, хоть маггла, неважно.

Потому что Луиза!

Луиза! Луиза! Луиза пишет, что бразильская школа магии, Кастелобрушу, принимает в этом году студентов из Хогвартса.

Для этого нужно всего ничего... Сдать экзамен и заплатить за обучение несколько золотых монет. Сущие пустяки, утверждает Луиза. 

Нужно обязательно сказать родителям. Только бы не забыть, что Луиза — это Луис.

Но сначала нужно подготовиться.

И Билл затачивает перья, оставляет только самые лучшие, старые, облезшие и поломанные безжалостно выбрасывает.

Он отглаживает мантии. Не только парадные, но и простые, рабочие — для этого ему приходится подсматривать у мамы тот особый взмах палочкой, от которого с кончика начинают срываться плотные струи горячего пара.

И вот, когда все мантии отглажены, когда ботинки начищены и даже, страшно сказать, все конспекты разложены по темам, Билл идет к родителям.

Родители встревоженно переглядываются, но Билл не сдается. Он должен вести себя как взрослый и аргументировать свое решение.

Так говорит Луиза.

Наконец, спустя два часа, отец снимает очки, а мама беспомощно улыбается.

И Билл улыбается тоже — широко и радостно. Он победил. Он едет в Кастелобрушу!

Разумеется, он немедленно пишет об этом Луизе.

И следующие письма сливаются в сплошной общий радостный вопль.

Луиза даже присылает ему вопилку, и Биллу приходится слушать ее на заднем дворе.

Луиза рада, рада, рада, она и в самом деле рада!

Следующий месяц, последний месяц лета, Билл решает посвятить учёбе. Будет так глупо, если он засыпется на экзамене.

Билл старается так, что почти слышит, как у него трещат мозги.

И времени у него не остаётся даже на письма. Но Луиза ведь такая крутая и умная. Она, конечно же, поймет.

Через месяц, мечтает Билл, они увидятся по-настоящему. И тогда не нужны будут никакие письма.

От этой мысли что-то внутри радостно замирает, и сердце несется вскачь, отдаваясь звоном в ушах.

Но Билл вздыхает и берет очередной учебник в руки. Надо бы еще заклинания подтянуть, на всякий случай. Возможно даже за следующий курс. Вдруг в Бразилии программа более сложная?

Даже наверняка так и есть. Ведь Луиза такая умная.

***

В дверь его кто-то тихо, застенчиво скребется.

— Уйди, Рон, — кричит Билл. — Я занимаюсь!

Но то ли он позабыл запереться, то ли сработала детская магия — если Рону куда-то надо, его невозможно удержать на месте, — но ручка поворачивается.

Он целеустремленно шлепает прямо к столу.

— Привет, Лягушонок, — вздыхает Билл и, как обычно, подхватывает его на руки. 

Когда Рон был совсем маленьким, он так широко разевал рот, когда ревел, что его и впрямь было не отличить от гигантского лягушонка.

Кажется, что он и сейчас вот-вот разрыдается.

— Ну что такое, Рон?

Тот обиженно всхлипывает и отворачивается, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо.

— Э-э-эй! Ронни!

— Мама сказала, — говорит тот тихонечко, — фто ты уезжаесь. Далеко.

Рыжая макушка вздрагивает, Рон крепко-крепко вцепляется ему в мантию. Как клещ.

— Я каждый год уезжаю в школу, — беспомощно говорит Билл. — Ты просто не помнишь. Однажды ты тоже...

— Мама говорит, ты совсем далеко уедес, — вздыхает Рон, совсем как маленький старичок. — И меня никто не будет катать на сее.

Билл обнимает его крепко-крепко. На секунду ему совсем не хочется никуда ехать.

А Рон шепчет ему в самое ухо:

— Скажи Чарли, пусть он меня катает, хоросо?

***

А потом наступает катастрофа.

— Сынок, — отец, вопреки обыкновению, входит без стука. Садится рядом. Кладет ему руку на плечо. — Сынок, насчёт твоей учебы в Кастелобрушу. Только что пришел ответ от профессора Дамблдора.

Оказывается, что «несколько золотых монет», о которых писала Луиза, это целая сотня галеонов.

Конечно, они не могут позволить себе потратить такое количество золота.

«Мне очень жаль, Уильям» — эхом отдаются в ушах Билла отцовские слова.

Он ломает пару перьев, прежде чем начать письмо Луизе...

И только одно не дает Биллу покоя.

Если Луиза такая умная, почему она сказала про «несколько монет»?

***

Учебники неаккуратной грудой свалены в углу. Он и так выучил столько, что может, наверное, СОВ сдавать. На «удовлетворительно» как-нибудь наскребется...

Чарли звал погонять на метлах...

Не хочется. Ничего не хочется.

Билл смотрит в окно. Ждет сову.

Ответа от Луизы все нет. Может быть, Стрелка перепутала что-то и не донесла последнее письмо? Все-таки сова уже старовата для таких перелетов. Или Луиза переехала? 

Чушь. Совы — магические животные, они всегда находят адресата.

***

Билл очень удивляется, когда пару дней спустя видит за своим окном сову Луизы. Да не просто с письмом, а с довольно увесистым свертком, привязанным к лапе.

Он вскакивает с постели, будто подброшенный пружиной, распахивает окно. Пальцы на удивление плохо слушаются, когда он отвязывает сверток.

— Подождешь, пока я напишу письмо? — спрашивает он птицу.

Вместо ответа та пребольно клюет его в руку и бесшумно улетает в окно.

— Ну и пожалуйста, — говорит Билл обиженно, потирая ладонь. Затем неспешно разворачивает сверток.

Странно.

Ни письма, ни даже записки.

Только шляпа. Роскошная, из тонкого, мягкого фетра. Остроконечная, с павлиньим пером.

Билл пожимает плечами и нахлобучивает подарок на голову.

— Ай!

В ту же секунду он чувствует, как проклятье, наложенное на шляпу, срабатывает.

Уши его сворачиваются в крохотные рулетики — и это больно. Очень больно.

Так, что из глаз брызжут слезы.

Но Билл смеётся.

— Ну и дура ты, Луиза, — говорит он тихо и стремглав бежит вниз. К маме. Расколдовываться.

***

Когда Флер впервые слышит эту историю (Билл рад, что любимая семья хотя бы не стала показывать его младенческие колдографии в летающих ползунках), разумеется, с «Луисом» в главной роли, она отчего-то улыбается и шепотом спрашивает:

— На самом деле это была девушка, не п’авда ли?

— Как ты догадалась?

Улыбка Флер становится еще лучезарнее.

— Мсье не п’ишлет тебе заколдованную шляпу.

Билл улыбается. Почему-то ему становится неловко. Как быстро она разгадала его тайну, которую он столько лет берег.

— Не ревнуешь? — вопрос звучит легко. Слишком.

Лицо Флер становится серьезным.

Она накрывает его ладонь своей и говорит — чуточку грустно:

— Как можно. Она ведь была тебе д’угом.

***

Их третьего ребёнка она называет Луи.


End file.
